How To Trust
by HarperGrey
Summary: New to Paris and missing Patrick, Victoria Harper tries to start over.
1. Chapter 1

Victoria stared at the map of Paris, an overwhelming feeling in the pit of her stomach. Why did she come here? She couldn't even speak French, let alone figure out where she needed to go. Her advisor hadn't been any help and she could tell that the man was irritated by another American student, a scholarship student at that. She felt a deep sense of regret and a sudden panic on the busy streets. The beauty of the city quickly faded a terrible dream she couldn't escape.

She felt a knot form in her throat as Patrick came to her mind, as he did every other second of the day it seemed. How could she leave him? Did he sense she was gone? Was he being taken care of? What if Jimmy could track him down? No, she couldn't think like that. She made sure that Jimmy would never find him, but the fear still ate away at her. She sat down on the bench nearby to try to stop the trembling that took over her body.

She took a deep breath and looked at the view. The Seine was right in front of her, yet she found no solace in the flowing water. She found no comfort in the historic beauty surrounding her. All she could think of was Patrick, and how desperately she wanted to hold her baby in her arms again. She kept reminding herself that this was the only way they'd both have a decent life, but it was no comfort.

She pulled her sweater together at the chill setting into her bones. She had to find her way back to the student housing before it got too dark. She didn't know the city well enough to be lost during the midnight hours. Mustering up the control she could manage, she stood up, straightening out her map. Starting down the street, she navigated her way for a few blocks until realizing she couldn't be going in the right direction.

She glanced around, deciding to keep going until she could find a store or friendly looking person to ask for directions. Instead of finding either of those things, she found herself going deeper into a questionable part of the city. However, any way she turned seemed to look the same. Her nerves heightened as she saw small groups of people in allies, men smoking cigarettes outside of what seemed to be questionable establishments. They leered at her as she passed, so she kept her head down and sped up her pace. She heard the men laugh as she passed before feeling someone grab the edge of her skirt.

Terrified, she spun around to see one have a hold of the fabric, tugging her towards him as the others made comments in their native language that she couldn't understand. She tried jerking it out of his grasp, which only made him laugh at her attempts. He grabbed for her as he heard another man call out to him from the doorway of the establishment.

She could hear the music inside as the dark haired man, not much older than herself, came out with a few of his companions behind him. He said something sternly to the man bothering her, making him let go of her skirt and mutter under his breath.

"Thank you," She said a little breathlessly, looking up at the young man as he came towards her. He looked at her a little surprised, obviously not expecting her accent.

"You are welcome," He smiled crookedly, looking at her for a moment, "You are here visiting?"

She smiled a little timidly at his heavy accent and charming grin, "I uhm, I just came to school here at the art university."

"Ah, I went for a semester before I got…bored?" He says pausing to find the right word in English before nodding, happy with his selection, "Miss, you shouldn't be in this part of the city by yourself at this time."

"I was trying to find my housing," She glances down a little at her wrinkled map, feeling self-conscious.

"Ahh, I'm well aware where the dorms are, let me walk you," He nods before saying something to his friends in French as Victoria watched them nod and walk on their own way.

"That's not necessary really, thank you," She shakes her head, wary of him after her experience with the men in her life. She'd never let herself fall victim again. This time she was going to succeed at recreating herself.

He eyed her for a moment before nodding once, "I see you American girls are as stubborn as they say. Come this way, I will at least walk you to the nearest block."

She let out a breath, glancing at his outstretched arm. They were in public, he couldn't do anything too bad, could he? She timidly wrapped her arm around his, following his footsteps silently. She glanced at him, noticing him keeping a respectful distance by looking ahead to where they were going. Hoping his attempt at making her feel comfortable was genuine, she let him guide her over the bridge.

After a few minutes of silence, he stopped near a streetlight, "There is your dorm," He smiled, pointing down the street a ways, "Should I walk you to it?"

"I've got it from here, thank you," She shakes her head quickly, pulling her arm from his.

"Ah, then I shall watch you to make sure you get into the building safe, is that okay?" He grinned a little at her rejection.

"I'll be fine really, thank you again," She nods once before turning to go towards her dorm hurriedly. She glanced back once to see him watching her and smiling playfully. She couldn't tell what he wanted from her, given that he didn't try any advances on their way home. Perhaps he was a genuinely nice young man? Or maybe he was another Jimmy in disguise? She didn't plan on finding out either way. So instead, she managed a fake smile before disappearing into the building and out of his view.


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought you'd never come out," Pascal grinned when Victoria stepped out of her dorm building, seeing the look of shock on her face. He had been there for over an hour after holding off an entire week to approach her again, "You didn't tell me your name, so I couldn't ask for you."

"What are you doing here?" She approached him cautiously, a worried frown playing at her lips.

"I brought you this," He said, handing over the French translation book, "I thought it may help you settle in here. There's even a little section on navigation, so you don't get lost again."

"Thank you but I can't take this," She said glancing down as she offered it back to him, "You shouldn't have."

"No, please take it," He said, holding his hands behind his back, "So I don't have to worry about you getting lost down the wrong street again," He raised an eyebrow. He could see her silently contemplating whether to accept the gift or not. She was an odd one, seeing as he'd given girls much more expensive gifts than a language book and they never hesitated taking them.

"Well…okay," She bit her lip, making eye contact with him briefly, "Thank you. I should really get going now, I have class."

"Let me walk you?" He asked, offering her his arm, "And then after I will show you a great place for lunch."

"Oh, no I can't," She looked at him quickly, "I have things to do. I need to get back to my dorm and study. I appreciate it really-"

She rambled until he held up a hand, "Miss, what is your name?"

She looked at him a little caught off guard before replying, "Victoria…"

"Victoria, I'm Pascal, let me walk you to class and then you can think about lunch and give me an answer when you get out. Will that please you?" He raised an eyebrow. She was like a wild animal, and he could see the urge to run in her eyes.

"I…I guess," She let out a breath, taking his arm as they started to walk down the street. She held onto him stiffly and he could feel the tension radiating from her.

"Do you like it here so far?" He asked, trying to ease the tension. She had been lost in her thoughts and silent for a few minutes until he decided to break the ice.

"It really is beautiful, I've never seen anything like it," She glanced at him, her normally timid eyes warming a little, "I hadn't imagined I'd ever be somewhere like this."

"I have never been to the states. I'm sure you miss home," He nodded before seeing her avert her gaze again, "I'm sorry, you must be homesick. I should not have mentioned it."

"I'm not homesick," She said, looking ahead of them as they continued down the street, "I just miss some things…that is all."

"Well maybe at lunch you could tell me all about it?" He asked as they came to a stop outside of the art building. He felt like he had made progress with her, seeing as her arm was no longer tensely wrapped around his. He studied her for a moment, noticing those dark eyes seeming troubled again, as if she couldn't quite decide what she was comfortable with, "I tell you what, I will wait here and you can tell me when you come outside," He smiled at the way that seemed to please her, seeing the worried look vanish from her face as she nodded.

* * *

Victoria couldn't concentrate on a word that her professor said as she stared blankly toward him. Even if she could pay attention, she wouldn't understand most of the French he was speaking. Instead, she thought about the mysterious boy outside, patiently waiting for her. He looked to be a couple years older than herself, just like Jimmy had been. She couldn't figure out why he was being so nice to her, unless it was for the same reason. Her stomach fluttered at the memories of Jimmy and all of the time they had spent together. He was just as nice in the beginning as Pascal was being and her history with men gave her no reason to believe that it would end any differently.

Still, she couldn't help but shake the unidentifiable feeling she had over this young man. He had a certain character about him that peaked her interest, but she couldn't pinpoint why. Sure, he was attractive, but when it came to being with a man, Victoria wanted nothing to do with it. She couldn't quite understand why any woman would want to, given how painful and dirty it had made her feel. While she knew her experience with sex wasn't desired, she couldn't imagine that she'd ever yearn for that like some girls her age did.

She heard the people around her gathering their books, jerking her out of her daydream as she sat up to gather her own things. She knew Pascal would be waiting outside, and she knew she had to get rid of him. Taking a deep breath, she started down the hall to the exit, mustering up as much false bravado as she could manage.

"You should go, I don't want to have lunch with you," Victoria said looking up at Pascal adamantly when he straightened up from leaning against the building. She saw the look on his face and noticed she'd obviously taken him by surprise.

"Victoria, it's just lunch," He raises an eyebrow teasingly, "You do owe me you know, I did get you out of a bad situation when you were lost."

Her eyes widened, his words hitting her hard as she pushed him out of her way, "I don't owe you anything! Now leave me alone."

Pascal watched her in shock before running a few steps to catch up with her, "Look, I'm sorry if I've offended you in any way. I was just joking, Victoria. Now please, let me make it up to you?"

She let out a deep breath, glaring at him frustratedly as she considered it. Why couldn't he just leave and make it easier for her? Why was she so tempted to go with him? And why was he looking at her so hopefully?

"Fine, just lunch," She said before she realized she had agreed.

* * *

25 years later….

"Hmm," Pascal rolled over, seeing Victoria still asleep on her side of the bed, "Good morning, Love," He said, nuzzling his face into her hair as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Today is a big day, we must start it right," He grinned, watching her stirring awake before rolling onto her back and giving him a dimpled grin. It amazed him how that smile could still take his breath away.

"What time is it?" She asked, her voice sounding warm and sleepy as she ran a hand over his arm.

"Early enough that we won't have a little one knocking at our door for at least another hour," He chuckled, leaning in to kiss at her neck slowly. He knew she was tired, keeping her up half of the night after getting back from his business in London. He couldn't help it, he'd let her rest later.

"Hm, you'd better have gotten your suit for the debut today," She grinned, spreading her legs to accommodate him as he rolled on top of her.

"Quit worrying about clothes and let me take yours off," He smirked up at her from planting slow kisses over her chest, sliding her nightgown up her thighs slowly. His intent was quickly disrupted by the faint sound of feet running down the hall, letting out an amused groan as he rolled off of her, "She always has perfect timing, hm?"

"Later," She gave him a knowing smile, kissing him once more before the door burst open.

"Mama, Papa, are you up?" The small girl asked cheerfully as she ran in, crawling onto their bed, "It's Patrick's big day!" She smiled brightly, her black hair still mussed from sleep.

"Good morning to you, too, Esmé," Victoria laughed at the girls excitement, wrapping her arms around her when she crawled into her lap.

"I have my dress picked out," She nodded adamantly, glancing at Pascal, "Papa, did you get Patrick's present for me?" She raised an eyebrow in the same way she'd seen Victoria do.

"Of course, my sweet," He laughed at how much attitude she had at only five years old. She was Victoria's mini-me, unlike Margaux, who was just like him. She had been their little surprise, making her appearance right after they had decided not to have any more children. He wouldn't have changed it for the world, even if she did wake up early.

"Come on, let's get dressed and make a trip to the bakery for breakfast," He smiled, picking the girl up from Victoria's lap, "Stay in bed, we'll bring it back," He nodded to Victoria, watching her lay back into the pillows with a warm smile.

"No candy this time," Victoria chuckled at the two of them, pulling the covers back up over her, "I mean it, you two."

Pascal grinned at her as he carried their daughter out, his heart full of love for his wife. It still amazed him that with everything she'd been through, she was the most loving wife and mother he'd ever seen. She was devoted to their children completely, but still always made time for him despite how busy she was. A week in London without her had been miserable, aside from the pleasant phone calls they'd had. Still, he would have much rather been home with his girls. He smiled down at Esme chattering away absentmindedly, bringing him back to reality as he made a mental note to make his next business trip shorter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't be so nervous," Victoria chuckled, fixing Patrick's tie in the Harper-LeMarchal gallery after they had come early to oversee the preparation.

"It's just, everyone is already thinking that you're only showing my work here because I'm your son," He frowned a little, "No one thinks I deserve it."

"Patrick, you're extremely talented," She said sternly, looking up at him, "Don't you ever say that. Your father would hit the roof if he heard you doubting yourself like this," She said, straightening up his collar. Patrick knew that Pascal wasn't his biological father, but Pascal had treated him like his own. It was something that had made her fall even harder for the man. He didn't have to raise Patrick as his own, but he had, even giving him his own name. It meant more to her than he would ever know.

"Thanks, Mom," Patrick smiled warmly down at her, "For everything."

"I'm so proud of you," She cupped his chin, leaning up to kiss his cheek gently, "We all are. It's time to start believing in yourself, darling."

"Ah, there you two are," Pascal smiled coming into the back to find them, "We managed to drag Margaux away from university for the weekend, she's out front with Es."

"So everyone's here?" Patrick smiled glancing at the both of them, noticeably calming down by his family's presence.

"Of course we are, son," Pascal said, pulling him into a hug, "Congratulations."

Victoria swallowed hard, trying not to get choked up as she watched her son and husband hug. She knew Pascal loved Patrick like he was his own, but it still warmed her to see his dedication to him. Had it not been for the man she married, she may have never gotten to see her son again.

* * *

Flashback…

"You're going to get in trouble, Victoria," Pascal whispered trying not to laugh as she pulled him into her all girls dorm. She had tried wine for the first time during their dinner, and he was seeing a side of her he'd never seen before. They'd been friends for a couple of months now, and she was beginning to open up to him, little by little. She was having fun, so he ran with her down the hall, letting her lead the way.

"Not if we don't get caught," Victoria giggled, pulling him into her dorm and locking the door quickly. She turned, leaning back on it to look up at him playfully. He'd never seen her act so carefree, the fear in her eyes completely gone and replaced with…something else entirely. He knew she was drunk, and he'd never cross that line with her, as hard as it may be to resist. She had told him about Marion's boyfriends and about an incident with a man named Jimmy before she came here. He felt an intense need to protect her and he'd be damned if he'd screw up all of the progress they'd made.

"I should go home, Victoria," Pascal smiled at her, running a hand over her hair.

"Not yet," She bit her lip before leaning up to press her lips against his, slowly exploring the kiss. He could tell by her hesitation that she'd never really been kissed. It broke his heart to think that she'd had everything taken from her, but never experienced something as simple as this. Cupping her face in his hands, he returned the kiss, guiding her lips against his as he taught her. He groaned as their tongues touched, feeling her becoming bolder as she pressed herself up against him.

"Mmm," She let out a soft moan into his mouth, stirring him to life as he pressed her up against the door with his body. He kissed her hungrily, feeling her hands run up the back of his shirt as she enjoyed exploring him. It drove him wild that she felt comfortable enough to exercise her curiosity with him, but he knew if he didn't shut this down soon, it would ruin everything.

"Victoria," He half groaned, pulling his lips away from hers as he pressed his hands above her head on the door, "As much as I want you, it can't happen like this."

She studied him a little breathlessly, "Will you at least stay the night? I don't want to be alone."

He saw a vulnerability showing in her eyes, as if some long suppressed emotions were coming to the surface after the excitement, "Come on," He led her over to her bed, helping her get her shoes off before pulling her into his lap.

"What is it?" He looked down at her head resting on his shoulder, noticing by the way she bit at her lip that she was trying not to get upset, "Victoria, talk to me…"

She remained quiet for a long moment, "I didn't tell you the truth."

"The truth, about what?" He asked softly, seeing her struggle to put the words together.

"I didn't…I didn't come here just for school…I came here to get away from Jimmy…" She said, the emotion audible in her voice.

"He was stalking you?" Pascal frowned at the thought, tightening his arms around her protectively, "Why didn't you turn him in to the police?"

"Because I couldn't risk having to hand over my son to him," She swallowed hard, looking up at him with eyes full of tears.

"Victoria," Pascal felt his heart sink for her, running a hand over her hair, "You have a child?"

She nodded before sitting up, distancing herself from him on the bed, "See? I'm not all you thought I was. I'm used, and I know it disgusts you. I don't need your sympathy, just go."

He studied her, watching her try to put her wall up like she did when they first met, "Victoria, you have no idea how special you are, do you? Those things that happened to you, they don't define you. Nothing you can say right now can push me away. So…come back over here, and tell me all about your son," He said gently, reaching his hand out for hers. He watched her lift her head, seeing tears roll from her dark eyes as she gave her hand to him, letting him pull her back into his embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Present….**

Pascal smiled to himself, wrapping an arm around Victoria's waist, seeing her delight in watching Patrick and his friends laughing and talking after the successful opening. She instantly leaned into his embrace and he could smell her perfume as they sat in the corner, watching the party dying down. He couldn't wait to take her home, but he loved watching her so happy and content.

"He's something, isn't he?" Pascal smiled, interrupting her daydream. She turned and gave him a warm smile, the champagne giving her a natural blush to her cheeks.

"I love you," She said without skipping a beat, reaching up to run a hand through his hair, "Everything you've done for us…You don't know how much it means to me."

"We did this together," He smiled, glancing up to make sure they were out of sight of everyone before pulling her into his lap, "If I hadn't met you Victoria, I wouldn't have amounted to anything. You made me want to make something of myself. You helped me start my company, you gave me beautiful children and you even managed to open your own gallery. So, thanks is not needed, my Love."

She gave him that look he'd come to recognize. One that used to make him nervous before he realized what she was feeling. He knew sometimes she still had trouble believing someone could love her as much as he did, and every now and then she would come to doubt it. The scars of her past showed themselves from time to time, but he'd learned how to soothe her fears and reassure her.

"I don't deserve you," She smiled a little sadly, leaning her head into the crook of his neck.

"Victoria LeMarchal," He said firmly but lovingly, "I don't deserve you."

He felt her nuzzle her face into his neck, his pulse quickening when she pressed a small kiss against it, "Shall we go home now?" He smiled, running a hand over her hip.

"Mhm," She grinned against his skin before sitting up, picking up her clutch and standing in her poised manner. He followed her as they said their goodbyes, grinning to himself at how she managed, even while tipsy, to be ever the lady. She was being playful, but no one else could tell. She acted like nothing but the refined, classy woman she was as she took his arm allowing him to lead her out. Still, he caught that glint in her eyes and the small smirk she saved only for him. It held so many unspoken promises, and his breath quickened at the thought of them.

He helped her into the back of their car before getting in himself, resting his hand on her knee casually as their driver started towards their home. He'd glance at her every few moments and she'd look back at him, the tension radiating between them. It was taking all of the control he had not to take her right then. He teased her inner thigh with the tips of his fingers, seeing the heat creep up her neck, flushing her face. She flashed him a grin that made him stir to life as the car pulled up in front of their building.

He took her hand, helping her out of the car, seeing the mischievous look she gave him before they both took off running past the doorman hand in hand. They laughed, stumbling into the elevator as he hit the button for their floor.

"Hmm, at least I'm allowed in this building," He smirked, pressing his forehead against her as he pulled her into his arms.

"It'd still sneak you in if you weren't," She replied playfully, working at the buttons on his shirt as he watched her. It was moments like this that he couldn't believe she was actually his. He ran his hands down over her bottom, finding the edge of her dress as he started to slowly work it up over her thighs. He groaned when he heard the door open, picking her up swiftly as she leaned in for a hungry kiss.

He pinned her up against the wall with his hips inside their foyer, shrugging his jacket and shirt off after she had got them undone. He had managed to get the tight dress around her waist, watching her eyes turn dark as he ripped the lace from her. Their lips met hungrily as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She let out a throaty moan as he took her, letting her head fall back against the wall. He leaned in, kissing over her neck in the places she liked. He knew Victoria's body better than she did, and he loved watching her lose control for him. Their movements became frantic as they built each other up with a rhythm they'd come to perfect over the years. She beckoned him with her hips, whispering down his ear, begging him to take her more roughly. He obliged, hearing her cries of pleasure as he felt her body preparing itself. He was thankful they had the house to themselves when she let out a scream, bringing him over the edge with her.

He held her up against the wall breathlessly, watching her eyes open as she grinned up at him. Her skin was flushed and her hair mussed, but she looked even more beautiful because of it. Times like this made him realize how lucky he was to be one of the only people she ever let her guard down with. She was so loving, open and vulnerable with him, and it made him feel like he was on top of the world.

"Let's go to bed, my love," He smiled, lifting her against him to carry her down the hall, feeling her relax into his embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria lifted her head from their tangled position on the bed to look at Pascal, "You're still awake? What are you thinking about?" She smiled at the way his brow furrowed slightly when he was deep in thought. She could always catch him when he was overthinking or worrying.

"A little bit of everything, darling," He said, tightening his arm around him

She smiled, resting her chin on his shoulder, "Hmm, I'm insulted," She teased.

"Mm, I was also thinking about that thing we did earlier," He grinned playfully, propping himself up on his elbow.

She laughed a little at his confidence, it always came so easy to him. She envied the way he could be so sure of everything and himself. The closest she felt to that was when she was with him. He always had a way of building her up, saying the right things just when she needed to hear them. Instead of trying to change her, he accepted her for who she was and his own traits complimented hers. He was an open book, and didn't fear saying the things that she needed to hear but couldn't bring herself to ask for.

"Do you remember our first time?" She smiled at him curiously. That night with him was one she'd never forget, imprinted in her mind forever. She doubted it held the same importance to him, but for her, it was life changing. His patience, gentleness and reassurance had introduced her to an affection that she'd never had before.

"How could I forget?" He raised an eyebrow, smiling at her, "I was so nervous."

"You were?" She laughed a little raising an eyebrow, "I don't believe you."

"I was," He ran a hand through her hair, playing with it absentmindedly, "I wanted you to feel safe."

"You always have," She smiled to herself, resting her head on the pillow as she looked at him. Sometimes she marveled at how lucky she was to have him. He knew when to give her space, and when to pull her close. He was patient, but adamant enough to stand up to her when she was being stubborn. He wasn't fazed when she lashed out of him, and he didn't run when she'd try to push him away. His consistency and love were unlike anything she'd had before him, and she'd always be grateful.

* * *

Flashback….

Victoria cried out as her back arched from the bed and her eyes closed, Pascal finishing soon after her. She felt his weight press her into the bed slightly, but with him she liked the feeling. She stared at the ceiling as her body came down from the high, letting her breathing return to normal. She could hardly believe how different this time was to any experience she'd ever had when it came to sex. She couldn't believe how good it could feel and how much she had wanted it with him.

Pascal raised his head quickly after regaining control, "I didn't hurt you did I?" He looked down at her, his brows furrowing worriedly.

"No," She smiled warmly, running her hands up his back, "I didn't know it could be like this," She admitted, averting her eyes. She hadn't mean to reference what had happened to her and she feared it ruined the mood. Instead, he ran a hand over her hair, encouraging her to look at him.

"I love you, Victoria," Pascal pressed his forehead to hers, "You don't ever have to hide your feelings from me."

She bit her lip, feeling overwhelmed with emotion at his words. She was hesitant to believe him, even though his actions proved his words to be true. How could he love someone like her?

"How do I know that for sure?" She looked up at him, swallowing hard, "What will you do when you realize I don't deserve the pedestal you put me on?" She looked away from him, Marion's words running through her mind. She could only imagine what her mother would have to say about a boy treating her as well as Pascal did.

"You don't know for sure," Pascal cupped her chin, making her look at him, "But I do. You deserve the world Victoria, and I plan to give it to you. You just have to learn to trust me."

* * *

2 years later….

"Where have you been?" Victoria stormed into their apartment, noticing his bags near the door after she had gotten home from the studio.

Pascal looked up, caught off guard by her anger, "I'm sorry love, some of the meetings with the investors got pushed back, I had to stay longer," He nodded, digging through a bag she'd never seen him carry.

"You expect me to believe that? You're gone all of the time!" She said angrily, "Why couldn't you get European investors? Why did you have to fly all of the way to the states for business? I'm not stupid, who is she?!"

"Who's who?" He frowned confused, glancing up at her before continuing his search.

"What is so fucking important that you can't look at me?!" She frowned, crazed at the idea of him being with someone else. His phone calls had been short, he'd seemed distracted for quite some time now, and now he was lying to her. She could feel it deep down that he wasn't telling her the whole truth. It enraged her.

"Pascal!" Her eyes widened when he ignored her. She grabbed his arm turning him around to her, hearing him drop something on the floor. Her heart stopped at the next sound she heard, looking up at him confused.

"Wh…what is that?" She asked as she pushed past him quickly, following the sound to their bedroom. Her heart leapt from her chest, stopping in her tracks at what she saw. She glanced back at Pascal as if to confirm that it was real, seeing him give her a slow nod.

"Patrick," She choked out, scooping the crying baby up from the bed. He was two years old now and much bigger than when she'd last seen him, but she still recognized those big, brown eyes. She held him tightly to her chest, pressing her lips to his head as tears fell from her cheeks. She laughed through tears as he fussed and squirmed in her arms, glancing up at Pascal.

"I think he's hungry," Pascal smiled, picking the can of baby food up from the floor before coming over to them.

"This is why you went to the states?" She swallows hard, looking up at him. She couldn't believe it was actually real, never thinking she'd see her son again so soon.

He nodded a little, "It's half of the reason I've been so busy. I've been searching through the foster system, trying to track him down. I didn't want to tell you in case he'd been adopted or I couldn't find him. I didn't want you hurt."

"Thank you," She managed to get out, reaching out for his hand squeezing it gently, "I'm sorry." She couldn't believe she had accused him of being unfaithful when he was doing something like this for her. She felt instant regret for letting her worst fear of losing him influence her trust in him. It was something she'd always have to work on.

"Now that we can support him, I thought it was time to bring him home," He smiled warmly, unphased by her outburst as he leaned in to kiss her forehead, "We got to know each other quite well on that long plane ride."

She laughed softly, glancing down at Patrick leaning his head against her shoulder, "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I do," He replied seriously, running a hand over the boy's head, "I know how much you thought about him. I'd see you staring off from time to time and I knew you were missing him. He's a part of you, and I want you to feel whole," He nodded before giving her a warm smile, "Come on, let's get our little one some dinner. He had a long flight."


	6. Chapter 6

**Present…**

"Are you prepared to do what needs to be done?" Pascal asked, running his hand over Victoria's back absentmindedly as she sat on his lap.

"Of course, I've been waiting for years for this," She said looking at him determinedly, fixing his hair for him, "Thanks for agreeing to this."

"I'll admit, I'm hesitant," He looked at her, a protective light flickering in his eyes. She knew he hadn't liked the idea when she brought it up, but went along with it to make her happy. He knew it was something she needed to do to get some closure.

"Trust me on this," She smiles, leaning down to kiss him for a long moment.

"You're quite a tease in that red dress this morning," He smirked against her soft lips, kissing her again.

"Whoa, take it easy you crazy kids," Patrick laughed as he and Margaux came out onto the terrace for breakfast, taking their seats at the table.

"Where's Es?" Margaux asked as she reached for her mimosa.

"She stayed the night with your Grandmother Ines," Pascal smiled, keeping an arm wrapped around Victoria's waist, "What's the matter Patrick, too much celebrating last night?"

Victoria laughed seeing the way Patrick stared at his plate, "Typical indulging artist, isn't he?" She smirks nudging Pascal as he chuckled.

"You two are hilarious," He replied with a tired smile, leaning back in his chair.

"You can take that as a yes, Papa," Margaux grinned coyly, "Mama, what time should we be here for Thanksgiving dinner?"

Victoria glanced at Pascal hesitantly before looking at Patrick and Margaux. She regretted to expose them to their maternal grandmother, but she knew the invitation for dinner couldn't come from her if she expected Marion to show. No, her mother would much rather come to visit if she thought she was blindsiding Victoria.

"We need to speak to you both," Victoria began, glancing at Patrick, "Remember when I had you pen a letter to your grandmother to invite her over for the holiday?"

"Yeah, you said you'd explain it all if she accepted your invitation," Patrick nodded casually, "Are we finally going to meet her?"

"She has accepted the invitation, she's coming and bringing her male companion," She said, letting out a deep breath, "Your father and I didn't want to bring the two of you into this, but it's the only way."

"Into what?" Margaux asked, confusion showing on her features.

Pascal took Victoria's hand reassuringly, "Your grandmother is not a good person. She hurt your mother in many ways during her youth. We're not bringing Marion here to become a part of the family…We're bringing her here to help your mother find some closure."

Patrick shifted in his seat, "Does this have to do with how you ended up with me?"

"You both deserve an explanation, especially you Patrick," She swallowed hard, fighting the lump in her throat.

"We haven't told you the full circumstances of your birth because as far as we're concerned I'm your father," Pascal intervened, looking at Patrick sternly, "Nothing will change that, but if you'd like to know the story, your mother and I will sit down with you after the holiday is over."

"I don't get it," Margaux looked at them all, "You just said Patrick's real father left. So that isn't the story?"

Victoria felt a nervous flush creeping up her neck at the thought of her children knowing about her past. It was something she always wanted to shelter them from and she didn't think she could handle them looking at her differently. She was relieved when Pascal intervened again to speak for her.

"We will tell you the entire story, if Patrick wishes," Pascal nodded seriously at Margaux, "After the holiday. She's a vile woman, and if she senses you know anything about what she did to your mother, she'll flee."

"You just have to trust us when it comes to her," Victoria smiled weakly, "And afterwards, I'll answer any questions you have. Esme won't be present, she's going to stay with your Grandmother Ines that evening."

"Okay, Mama," Margaux nodded, seemingly understanding that it was a serious matter.

"I understand," Patrick agreed, glancing at the both of them, "If you'll excuse me, I should be getting to the studio."

"Certainly, have a good day my son," Pascal nodded, smiling as he watched Patrick kiss his mother's head before he left.

Victoria collected herself mentally, squeezing Pascal's hand in silent thanks for how he had handled it. After giving him a quick kiss goodbye and standing, she smiled at Margaux, "Are you ready for our day of shopping, Ma Fille?"

"Oui, Maman," Margaux smiled a little brighter, laying her napkin on the table before following her out.

* * *

Pascal watched them go, smiling faintly to himself as he leaned back in his chair. Victoria seemed determined and ready to face her mother, but it still made him nervous. He didn't want to give the disgusting woman a second more around his wife, but he had to respect Victoria's wishes. He knew how deep the scars were that Marion had left on the woman he loved. As a result of that, he didn't know if he could control himself when it came to her, but he would do his best.

He frowned a little at the thought of what it might do to Victoria. He worried that she may not be prepared for the impact that seeing her mother after all of these years would have on her. The memory of his wife confessing what her mother had done to her was still vivid to him. Never had he seen such a broken person than she was in that moment. They were just teenagers, getting to know each other in the tiny dorm of hers. It was before they'd been intimate, when Victoria was beginning to trust him enough to open up slowly. He had no idea how much hurt the young woman held inside until that night.

**Flashback….**

"Victoria?" Pascal felt her thrashing in her sleep, whimpering as if she were in pain. He rolled over to face her in her small bed, both of them having fallen asleep there during one of their long talks.

"Victoria, it's just a nightmare," He said gently, holding her arms down as she cried out in her sleep, "Darling, wake up."

Her eyes opened, allowing tears to spill down her cheeks as she looked up at him, appearing to realize that it was only a nightmare. She crumbled, burying her face into his chest as she let the tears out in his embrace.

"It's okay, I'm here," He whispered, holding onto her tightly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She calmed down after a few minutes, lifting her head up to look at him, "I've never told anyone."

"You can trust me," He replied seriously, realizing how much whatever she was holding in was burdening her.

"Before I came here….my mother, she killed a man," She bit at her lip nervously, averting her eyes from his gaze, "She made me claim that I did it to defend her…and I was sent to an institution for months. When I came back, she was having men over like usual…and this one, Maxwell, he..."

Pascal's heart sank, his embrace tightening around her, "Take your time," He said gently, seeing her struggling to keep her voice.

"He forced me to," She swallows hard, the silence insinuating what she meant, "And when my mother realized what was going on, she accused me of seducing him and kicked me out…"

"Oh my god, Victoria," He frowned, running a hand over her hair, "I'm so sorry."

"I tried to make it on my own. I reinvented myself, found an apartment," She swallowed again, her voice wavering, "I pretended I was older than I was, and I…I had this neighbor Jimmy, in my apartment building. He was nice to me at first and helped me out…but I followed him to the basement so he could help me fix the fuse for my apartment. He tried to kiss me and when I resisted…he…"

Pascal watched her pause as she let out a sob, the pain showing on her face. His stomach turned and anger filled him at the thought of what she'd been through. Still, he tried to remain calm so she felt comfortable enough to continue.

She pressed her forehead against his chest, not being able to look at him as she continued, "He got angry and he hit me. I tried to fight him but…he was too strong. He was just too strong..." She trailed off, although he knew how it ended.

"I'm so sorry," Pascal cupped her head with his hand gently, leaning down to kiss her head, "I'm so, so sorry Victoria." He repeated, holding her as she let the tears flow against his chest.

**...**

Pascal found himself clenching the arms of his chair on the terrace after reliving the memory. He remembered the grief he'd felt for her that night as he held her while she cried herself to sleep. To think, she hadn't even told him about Patrick at that point. The woman had been through so much in her life, at such a young age. Remembering how broken she was that night made him even more unsure about bringing Marion into their home. However, if this was what his wife needed to put her past behind her, then he'd make sure it was done...and done right.


	7. Chapter 7

"You look magnifique," Victoria smiled warmly when Margaux came out of the dressing room to look in the mirror, "Simply stunning."

"I'm not so sure, Maman," Margux frowned, spinning around to see the dress at all angles.

"I love it, really," Victoria rolled her eyes, smiling at how critical Margaux was on herself.

Margaux had always been their perfectionist, something she got honestly from both parents. Still, Victoria was thankful that Margaux had seemed to inherit her father's easy confidence. She had made it a point to encourage her children at everything they did over the years. At times, she was sure that they probably thought she was smothering them. Though, Victoria had always felt she needed to build them up and express her love for them any way she could. In other words, she wanted to be the exact opposite mother her own was.

"I think I'll try on the other one again," Margaux nodded, "Oh, I found this for you," She grinned, holding up the red dress, "You know Papa loves you in red."

"I'll try it," She smiled, shaking her head, "Aren't you supposed to be buying a work wardrobe?" Victoria raised an eyebrow at her playfully.

"Oui," Margaux grinned, "But interning at Papa's company means I will make new friends. And new friends mean I will be going out, so I must be prepared."

Victoria chuckled at the young girl's logic, still she was happy that her daughter had the privileges that she did not at her age. While Pascal and Victoria didn't become majorly successful until Patrick and Margaux were young children, they had always enjoyed a comfortable lifestyle. She was thankful that despite their privileges, they were both driven and ambitious. Margaux was 22 now and freshly finished with her degree. Luckily, she had been interested in becoming involved with her father's company after Patrick chose to follow a career as an artist. She was proud of the independent young woman her daughter had become, so much more confident and strong than she was at her age. She smiled as she watched Margaux picking over clothes, content to see her daughter enjoying herself.

* * *

**Flashback…**

"Things are going to be a bit tight this month," Pascal said absentmindedly to Victoria as he sat in their bed going over the bills, "Patrick asleep?"

"He is, it only took three bedtime stories tonight," She answered, smiling tiredly as she crawled into the bed beside him, "Are we going to be able to make ends meet?"

"Of course we will, I'll make it work," He nods a little glancing at her, noticing how exhausted she looked, "Are you feeling okay, darling?"

"I'm fine," She said, avoiding his stare which usually told him that she wasn't, "Is the company doing well?"

"We're growing," He nodded a little, setting his bills to the side. He knew that she worried about financial security, always fearing that she'd end up like her mother. Their situation wasn't dire by any means, they just had to manage their money wisely. LeMarchal Media was growing rapidly, but with that came a lot of expense. It would all pay off someday, but until then he wanted to keep them on a budget.

"I have something I need to tell you," She looked at him with what seemed to be a hint of guilt in her eyes, "You're going to be upset."

"Victoria, you're worrying me," He frowned a little sitting up, turning to her in the bed, "What is it?"

She hesitated for what seemed like ages before finally speaking, "I'm pregnant," She blurted out.

"Pregnant?" Pascal's eyes widened slightly as he tried to process it. They certainly hadn't been trying, agreeing to wait until Patrick was older and they were better off financially, "You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" She snapped, looking as if she were about to cry already.

He sat in stunned silence for a long moment, knowing she was expecting him to say something. However, his mind was racing with so many thoughts, he didn't know where to begin. The idea of a child with Victoria shouldn't scare him this much. Though, it wasn't exactly fear he was feeling. He had just pictured it happening later, when he was ready. His heart pounded in his chest as thought of all of the things that could go wrong, his fear of failing them weighing heavily on his shoulders.

"A baby? We don't even have an extra room for a nursery. How am I supposed to run a company and worry about you being pregnant and paying for medical bills and…Patrick! We'll have to find a school for Patrick soon, that's going to cost a fortune," Pascal rambled before realizing he was actually saying these things out loud.

Her mouth dropped slightly, obviously not prepared for him to say what he was thinking. He watched her face turned white as she jumped up from the bed, running for the bathroom.

"Victoria! I didn't mean it!" He said, scrambling across the bed and jumping up to run after her. He was too late, nearly being slammed by the door as she shut and locked it.

"Get away from me!" She yelled from the other side furiously.

"Open the door, Victoria, we should talk about this," He said pleadingly, pressing a hand against the door, "Please, my love."

"Go away," She said, her voice low and angry, "You can sleep on the couch. Now get out of my room or I'm staying the night in here."

* * *

"Sleeping on the job, my son?" Ines, Pascal's mother, laughed as she came into his office. He lifted his head up from his desk when her voice brought him back to the present. She was dressed exquisitely as always, her face beaming at the sight of her only son.

"Eh, long night you could say," He nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"You look troubled," She frowned, sitting down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Oui, a lot on my mind, I suppose," He sat back in his chair, staring off towards his desk, "We are having a baby, Maman."

Her eyes lit up instantaneously, "Un bébé? félicitations, Mon Fils!" She exclaimed before growing more sober at his expression, "You're not happy?"

"It's not that I am not happy, Maman, just worried," He glanced at her, seeing her face harden. Even now, he could tell when his mother was going to put him in his place. He braced himself, glancing down at the floor.

"I see, but you did not show this worry to your young wife, correct?" She raised an eyebrow at him warningly.

"...I did not mean to," He frowned a little. He knew his mother was skeptical of him marrying Victoria in the beginning, with them both being so young. She had expressed her worry that he didn't know what he was getting himself into, taking on a wife and a child. Since then his mother had come to love and respect Victoria, as well as treating Patrick like her own grandchild. Because of this she never hesitated to remind Pascal that they deserved nothing but the best.

"Pascal LeMarchal," She said sternly, motherly tone showing, "When you made a decision to marry Victoria, you decided to be a man. That means when she tells you she is carrying your child, you hold her and soothe her fears. She did not get in this condition by herself and I did not raise you to be a coward!" She said, standing at the end rather intimidatingly.

"I know, Maman," He replied quietly, feeling two inches tall. He couldn't believe what he had said to Victoria. Remembering the expression on her face made him feel worthless. She was looking to him for reassurance, and he only worsened her fear. His stomach turned when he realized that being newly pregnant probably brought back memories of when she found out about Patrick. He stood up from his chair quickly grabbing his car keys.

"You go make it up to my daughter," Ines narrowed her eyes at him, chiding all of the way to the door, "And don't pull a stunt like this again."

* * *

Pascal let himself into their flat, "Victoria?" He called out as he set his keys on the counter, shrugging off his suit jacket.

She didn't answer, but he could hear the bath running as he walked into their bedroom. He knew she usually used Patrick's nap times to relax, so he was relieved to find she was keeping up with her routine.

"Love?" Patrick said, gently knocking on the bathroom door.

"Come in," She called out, looking up at him from the bubble bath.

His breath caught slightly at how beautiful she looked with her hair pulled up, bare shoulders showing. He made his way over to the side of the tub, sitting down on the edge. He saw her avoiding to make eye contact, it was a defense mechanism of hers. She was preparing herself for whatever he was about to say.

"I'm sorry, Victoria," Pascal took one of her hands into both of his, "I was an idiot. It may not be perfect timing, but I am so happy you're having my child."

She bit at her lip as if considering the sincerity of his words, "You don't have to say that just to make me feel better. Honestly, I know it's not the right time and this isn't going to be easy."

"It isn't, but that doesn't make me any less happy," He studied her for a moment, "What scared me most is the thought of failing you. Of not being a good husband, or a good father. I love you and Patrick so much, I feel that I am already failing you."

She frowned, making eye contact with him at last, "Without you, we'd have nothing. I wouldn't even know my son. You've been an amazing father to him, I couldn't ask for more….and I understand your nerves, I'm nervous, too."

"We'll make it work, Mon Cher," He smiled reassuringly, leaning down to kiss her head gently, "I promise."

* * *

**Present…**

"Did you have a successful day of shopping?" Pascal smiled, running his hands over Victoria's shoulders as she leaned back against his chest in their bath.

"When does our daughter ever come home empty handed?" She smiled a little, letting her eyes close as he rubbed her shoulders, "Though, I may have picked up a few things myself."

"I would hope so. You deserve it," He smiled, working the tension from between her shoulder blades, "Does Margaux seem eager to start her internship?"

"I think she is," She answered, letting out a contented sigh, "I can't believe she'd old enough to be starting a job. It seems like just yesterday she was Esme's age."

"Oui, the time has went by too quickly," He agreed, running his hands up Victoria's neck to her hair.

"Hmm," She smiled a little, tilting her head back for him, "I was just thinking today about when we found out we were expecting her. Do you remember?"

"Do I?" He grinned, chucking a little as he continued massaging her scalp gently, "I remember talking through a bathroom door for three hours to try to convince you to come out."

She laughed, turning in the bubble bath to face him, "We were just kids, weren't we?"

He nodded, running his hands around her waist to scoot her closer, "I think we did pretty well for ourselves, considering."

"I do, too," She smiled warmly at him, studying his face for a long moment before cupping it and leaning in to kiss him slowly. She let herself get lost in it, allowing her tired mind to forget about the fact that her mother would be there in a few short days. She had worried enough, and now she wanted to enjoy a night with her handsome husband. It was only with him that she could truly feel carefree. Her thoughts were quickly occupied with more pleasant things as their kiss grew deeper and more urgent. Pascal's skillful hands began to explore her body, ensuring that she wouldn't be able to entertain any idea but him for hours to come.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning," Pascal and Esme said in unison when Victoria came into the kitchen, still in her nightgown.

"You two look like you've been busy," She smiled warmly at the sight of them making breakfast. Esme had flour from head to toe, and Pascal wasn't much better.

They had a habit of waking before her on the weekends and cooking, something her husband loved to do. The weekends were his time with their young daughter, since he usually left for work before she woke up during the week. Not only did it give Victoria a chance to sleep in, it was great father daughter bonding for them. Pascal was wrapped around Esme's little finger in every way, and it was funny to see. Now that the company was a success, he was able to be away easier than when Patrick and Margaux were young. This allowed him to be more involved with their youngest and he took full advantage.

"Maman, we're making your favorite!" Esme clapped her hands together, creating a puff of flour in the air, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," She smiled coming up beside the young girl and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Did you sleep well, my love?" Pascal asked wiping his hands on the towel before giving her a kiss, chuckling when Esme made a disgusted sound.

"I did," Victoria smirked slightly at him and the memory of their long night. It amazed her that they still had times like those when they couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Almost all of her friends would complain about a lack of romance in their own marriages during weekly brunch, leaving Victoria without anything to add to the conversation. Hearing about her friends relationships always made her realize how special her connection with this man was.

"Sit, I'll make you tea," Pascal smiled, helping Esme down from the counter, "Go wash up, mon petit."

Victoria chuckled slightly as the young girl ran out of the kitchen, sitting down on the stool opposite of where Pascal was. She couldn't help but think about the fact that her mother would fly in soon, an anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"You're worrying again," Pascal raised an eyebrow at Victoria after he turned and saw her expression, "We don't have to go through with this, I can call it off right now?" He said reassuringly as he set the tea cup down in front of her.

"I have to," She nodded once, "I am nervous to see her, though. It's been so many years."

"I'll be here, there's no need to fear her anymore," Pascal nodded, running a hand over Victoria's hair, tucking it behind her ear for her, "You can say whatever you need to, and I'll be here to support you in it."

She nodded a little, giving him a faint smile, "I didn't mean to ruin such a beautiful morning with the mention of my mother."

"Nonsense, my love, you haven't ruined anything," He smiled, seeing Esme run back in and jump into her chair at the counter, "See?" He added with a smirk, making Victoria feel at ease in a way only he could.


	9. Chapter 9

"It looks like they just pulled in," Pascal nodded, putting his phone into his pocket before pressing his hand against the small of Victoria's back.

"Don't worry Mom, I know what to do," Patrick nodded at her reassuringly after noticing the worried expression playing on her features.

"Monsieur Patrick, there's someone at the door for you," The maid interjected, coming to the entrance of the living room.

Victoria panicked slightly, looking up at Pascal, "I shouldn't be doing this to him, this is awful. I'm just like her, this is what she wanted."

"Victoria," Pascal looked at her sternly, "That's nonsense. You're an amazing mother and Patrick is a good boy with his head on straight."

"I see we agree on one thing already," Marion said boldly, giving Victoria a smug smile after appearing in their living room.

"Mother," Victoria swallowed hard, visibly shaken by her presence.

Pascal put his arm around her waist and gave her a gentle, reassuring squeeze. He'd never seen his wife more shaken by anything than her mother, and it pained him to watch. He observed their plan coming together as his son appeared behind Marion with a worried expression, and at this point, Pascal couldn't determine if it was real or if he was acting according to plan.

"Patrick?" Victoria looked at him, feigning an irritated expression at her son.

"I'm sorry to spring this on you, Mom," He started, as Marion interjected quickly.

"This is all my fault, I called Patrick about a month ago to try and get in touch with him. I left a message for him and he responded by penning me a letter," Marion said, giving Victoria a sneer.

"My grandson that I barely knew…" She smiled warmly at Patrick, "I was certain he'd embrace my desire to mend fences."

It sickened Pascal to see how much Marion was enjoying herself, thinking she was waltzing into her daughter's life again unannounced. His fist clenched in irritation as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Although it was going according to plan, his mother-in-law got under his skin more than he cared to admit.

"I invited Grandma and her friend Mr. Greevy over here for Thanksgiving," Patrick nodded, giving Marion a smile that Pascal could tell was fake.

"Mr. Greevy?" Victoria looked at Marion, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Maxwell passed, almost a year ago," Marion replied, a devious glint in her eyes.

"Well, I don't know whether to offer you my congratulations or my condolences," Victoria quipped, a fake smile playing on her lips.

"Love doesn't avail itself conveniently, wouldn't you agree Pascal?" Marion turned her gaze on him, forcing him to take a moment to gather himself and force a pleasant smile at her dig. He'd rather die than let Marion think that her snide remarks got to him.

"Victoria, certainly we can afford Marion one last dinner, she is your mother, after all," Pascal said in a most convincing manner, although Marion's satisfied reaction made his blood boil. He hated the idea of siding with his mother-in-law over his wife, even if it was part of the scheme.

"Yes, I'm fully aware," Victoria replied without looking his way, instead resting her icy gaze on Marion, "If you'll excuse me."

Pascal watched his wife go out of the room, hating that he couldn't yet go comfort her. Instead, he had to do his part and pretend to be oblivious to their past, making Marion feel like a welcomed guest.

"I apologize for my wife, Marion," Pascal gave her a charming smile, "Will you be staying with us?"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of imposing like that, Ben has arranged a room for us in a nearby hotel," She smiled innocently up at him. Pascal could tell that she truly believed she had him fooled. However, he was the one that arranged the hotel for Ben and let him know the details.

"Then please, allow my driver to take you there," He forced a pleasant response, holding his arm out to escort Marion to the door.

Giving Patrick a knowing look to check on his mother, he tried not to recoil from Marion's touch as she took the arm he offered. This was going to be the longest couple of days of his life, but if it was going to help his wife let go of her past, then he'd do anything that needed to be done.

* * *

"Mother?" Patrick's voice pulled her from her thoughts, seeing him come into her bedroom. She nodded towards the seat beside her in front of the fireplace, putting her cup of tea down on the side table.

"Are you going to tell me what Marion did to you?" Patrick asked after taking a seat beside her, "I know you said we'd talk after, but I need to know why I'm doing this."

Victoria studied her son for a long moment before nodding, "I do owe you the truth Patrick," She ran a hand across her temple at the thought of revisiting her past. Patrick watched her moves intently, waiting for her to begin.

She could see the pleading look in his eyes, knowing he wanted to understand. Her eyes shifted to the china on the end table, a sad smile playing at her lips, "Did you know deep down, I hate tea? My mother was a fan of instant coffee…"

She ran a hand down her face absentmindedly, averting her gaze from him, "She's a vulgar woman."

"Mom you can talk to me," Patrick prodded gently.

She smiled weakly at his sincerity. She hadn't wanted him to ever know of her past, or how he came to be. She never saw it necessary until Patrick started questioning the truth in his adulthood. She'd managed to shelter him from it, but the intuition he had inherited from her never allowed him to let it go. However she tried to skirt the questions about his biological father, she knew Patrick had always sensed it was a painful subject for her and wanted an explanation.

"Your grandmother murdered her lover and made me take the blame for it when I was fifteen," She began, "When I was released back into her custody, she stood by as another one of her boyfriends molested me. After she threw me out of the house, I made myself drink Fortnum's Earl Grey as a way to forget about my past and seem more upper crust…"

Patrick swallowed hard, "Her boyfriend, was that my father?"

"No, darling," She looked at him, clasping the arm of the chair to keep her hand from trembling, "When your grandmother kicked me out, I was just a child, pretending to be an adult. Your father's name was Jimmy Brennan, he lived down the hall in my apartment building. He was like a big brother, a few years older and he always watched over me," Her eyes glazed over as she looked up at him, knowing what she was about to tell him could change him forever. She struggled with the sudden urge to refuse him of the knowledge, but she knew it wasn't fair. Her experience with Patrick's father was a part of her past, and a part of her son's. A part that he had the right to know.

"So when a fuse blew one day in my apartment, I didn't think twice about following him down into the basement to help him fix it," She averted her gaze, not being able to meet her son's eyes when she continued, "He kisses me and I say 'no, we're just friends'…and I try to pull away, and he has this look on his face like a monster. He punches me and…I raised my arms to cover my face to mask my shame and my confusion because…I had worked so hard to change myself but, I knew he could still see the victim."

She stared into the fire, feeling Patrick's gaze on her as she struggled to keep her voice from cracking, "He pushes my face into the concrete and says 'relax honey'…Over and over. All I could do was focus on the pilot light...under the water heater…and wait for him to be done."

Victoria lifted her head to look at him, wanting to reassure him with her next statement, "The day you were delivered, they put you in my arms and when you heard my voice you looked straight into my eyes," She smiled tearfully, "And I felt this calm. There was nothing of Jimmy in you. You were from me, and no one else."

Patrick's eyes glistened, a tormented expression haunting his usually cheerful face, "Then how did we end up here, with Pascal?"

She took a sharp breath, realizing she was about to face one of her biggest fears. Telling him the truth about the orphanage.

"Jimmy started stalking me…We moved from apartment to apartment, until there was nowhere else to go," She watched him processing her words, pausing for a moment to gain courage, "And then I was offered the scholarship to Paris… And I knew it was the only way to keep us both safe. So I accepted the scholarship, and gave you to the local orphanage to make sure that Jimmy could never find you."

She could see the revelation hit Patrick like a ton of bricks. His expression dropped, and for a moment he couldn't hide the hurt that flashed in his eyes. Her heart sank in her chest, her throat closing off with tears, "It broke my heart to leave you, Patrick. You must believe me."

"How'd we reunite, then?" He asked after clearing his throat, avoiding eye contact with her.

"When your father and I were on our feet, he flew to the states and brought you home to me," She reached out to touch his hand, desperate for him to understand, "I hope you can come to forgive me. I missed you every day we were apart."

"You had to do what was best for us," He nodded once, still she could see the defeated look on his face.

"Patrick, please…" She tried to swallow the lump in her throat when she saw him stand to go.

"I'm going to the studio," He replied, attempting to give her a smile before making his way out of her room.

Victoria looked into the flames flickering from the hearth, her stomach churning and her heart hurting for her son. She didn't know if she'd ever get over the immediate heartbreak in his eyes when she told him she'd abandoned him. It was more painful seeing him struggling with the truth than anything that had ever been done to her. Her children's suffering always hit her harder than her own. The visit from her mother, the reliving of painful memories and Patrick's devastation accumulated, overwhelming her. Hiding her face in her hands, she allowed herself to breakdown, the sound of her sorrow drowning the crackling of the fire in front of her.

* * *

"Nice touch, mother," Victoria said icily as she came into the sitting room while Pascal entertained Ben at the bar, seeing Marion setting the framed picture of them on the end table.

She watched her mother look up at her before continuing, "So this little reunion. It's just a charade make it possible for you to ensnare Mr. Greevy, isn't it?"

"Ben loves me, Victoria," Marion replied, her words laced with venom, "When he insisted on meeting my family, my heart couldn't deny him."

"So he can confirm its existence?" Victoria smiled coldly. Letting out her emotions the night before had allowed her to reclaim the icy cool exterior needed to deal with her mother. Having to explain her past and the truth about Patrick's father to him had only made her hate for Marion grow. Pascal's love and having a family of her own had helped Victoria move past the yearning for her mother's love and acceptance. Her fierce protectiveness for her children only proved to her that her own mother wasn't worthy of the title, or the heartbreak. She was determined to cut the strings between them, once and for all.

"You know, you'll come to find that Ben is a man of class and means, much like Conrad," Marion gave her a smug smile as if to let Victoria know she hadn't bested her yet, "In spite of what you think, I genuinely love him."

Victoria turned to pour herself a scotch, gathering her courage as she took a sip, "Was it worth it?" She asked, looking back to face her mother, "…what you had to do to keep him."

"If you're asking me if I'd do anything differently, I'd tell you no," Marion replied frankly, "Look at you, married to one of the wealthiest men in the country, three beautiful children, more than you could ever need. Some would say that you owe your success to me, my darling girl. You may think that I knocked you down, but you certainly landed on your feet, didn't you dear?"

Victoria's loathing for the woman coiled inside of her. She didn't know why Marion's words were still able to hurt her. Though she didn't expect love or acceptance anymore, a part of her had still hoped that her mother may be able to offer up some acknowledgement of regret for her actions. Instead, she found nothing but envious hatred coming from her mother's lips.

"Ladies, dinner is served," Pascal said, coming to the door and breaking the tense silence. He managed an indifferent expression as Marion exited the room, "Are all right, my love? You know you don't have to go through with this. I can send them away right now."

She could see the pleading nature of his expression, though her most recent conversation with her mother only helped to steel her emotions and heighten her determination to destroy the woman, "You're wrong, Pascal. I absolutely have to go through with this."

* * *

"My, aren't you the spitting image of your mother?" Marion smiled condescendingly at Margaux, making it hard for her to stomach being across from grandmother at the table. Her father had come to her the night before under her mother's instruction, explaining to her of her mother's past. Victoria had been too distraught over her confession to Patrick to tell her herself, but had felt that she deserved to know.

Margaux had gained a new level of respect for her mother, along with feeling tremendous heartbreak for her. Even now as she sat at the head of the table, acting like nothing but the generous host, Margaux could see the sadness in her eyes. It was the same sadness that she grew to recognize in her mother anytime she or Patrick would ask about their maternal grandmother. Generally, her father would cut in and steer the conversation away, and they had grown to understand it was a subject they shouldn't mention.

Now that she knew the entire story, she felt a fierce protection for her mother against the loathsome woman sat across from her. She couldn't imagine how hard it was for her to have Marion in their home, around their family, but she admired the strength that it must have taken to face her. Though Victoria was poised, Margaux still saw a layer of fragility in her that she never knew existed.

"It must remind you of the last thanksgiving you and my mother spent together," Margaux replied, giving the woman a vindictive smile.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Marion's smile grew cold as she looked at her. Before she could answer, Margaux saw her mother lift her glass of wine, giving Marion a cold stare. She didn't know Victoria was capable of showing such malice, only seeing her be loving and gentle.

"Mr. Greevy, would you like to hear the story?" Victoria asked, giving Ben a placid smile.

Marion threw down her napkin, obviously rattled as she stood abruptly, "I see I may have made a mistake by coming here, we should go," She summoned Ben.

"Actually, I'd like to hear the story," Ben shifted in his chair, looking from Marion to Victoria, nodding for her to continue.

"Me too, mother," Patrick added as Margaux watched him give Victoria's hand a supportive squeeze under the table.

"You heard what he said mother, sit down," Victoria said in tone that chilled Marguax. Not from the intent behind it, but the pain she was bound to feel by telling the story in front of all of them.

Margaux listened intently, watching Marion's face as Victoria described what had happened that dreadful day. Her mother's expression was distant but intense as she explained to Ben how Marion had forced her to take the blame and stood by as a suitor molested her, before kicking her out with nowhere to go.

Marion sputtered, looking at Ben to deny Victoria's words, "Its lies, every bit of it!"

"You threw me out," Her mother responded firmly, "I was a child. I was fifteen."

She then saw her grandmother seemingly snap, displaying her true colors, "You drove a wedge between me and every man I ever loved. I should have listened to your deadbeat father and gotten rid of you before you were even born!"

"That is enough!" Pascal stood, hitting the table with his fist, "You will not speak another word against my wife in our home," He eyed Marion with an intensity that Margaux had never seen her father have before. She now realized his silence throughout dinner had merely been him trying to control his temper.

"Where are you going?" Marion scrambled when Ben stood from his seat, straightening his suit jacket.

"As far away from you as I can possibly get," He delivered his line, landing a blow to Marion that even she couldn't disguise.

* * *

"I have nothing," Marion gave Victoria a pleading look, much different than the smug attitude she'd had earlier in the evening.

"It serves you right, choosing a pedophile over your own daughter," Victoria approached her, swirling a glass of scotch in her hand casually.

"I thought you'd at least enjoy taking pity on me."

"Pity is not a quality you taught me," Victoria said, feeling some satisfaction in the way her mother was sulking.

"I have nowhere to go, Victoria," Marion looked at her, as if expecting Victoria to give in like she had done in the past.

"We do have a certain number of rooms here, pity you say, none of them are for you," Victoria smiled coldly, feeling liberated at the shocked expression on her mother's face. Marion was finally feeling as helpless as Victoria did back then. Her plan to take her mother down had actually worked, and she felt like she may be able to shake the darkness of her past after all.

"You vindictive, heartless bitch," Marion replied, glaring at her with an intensity that would have normally frightened Victoria.

"You know, although I never knew him, I always assumed I'd gotten my heart from my father," Victoria gave her a vindictive smirk, "And just like his, there's no room for you in mine."

"Your father?" Marion let out a wicked laugh, "It's a pity you didn't ask him about that…"

Victoria looked at her for a moment, a foreboding feeling creeping up in her at the glint in her mother's eyes, "I never met my father…"

"Oh, Victoria," She smiled wickedly, "You mean you didn't recognize him when he crawled into your bed all of those years ago?"

Her stomach turned when she processed what her mother had said, her breath catching in her throat as she put a hand over her mouth.

"That is enough," Victoria heard Patrick's voice coming from the hallway.

"We all know what a monster you are," Patrick said, grabbing his grandmother's arm and escorting her towards the door, "You may think you've won here, but she'll get through this. She has the support of a husband and three children that love her. Something you'll never have. You're going to die a lonely, penniless old woman, never knowing your own family who live happily without you."

Victoria watched as her mother seemed to wilt at her grandson's words, actually being speechless for once in her miserable life.

"You'll leave and never contact our family again," He said, nudging her out the door before slamming it hard.

"Mom?" Victoria heard Patrick say, although everything was beginning to blur. Her mother's wicked revelation kept repeating in her mind, an overwhelming suffocation enveloping her.

"What's going on here-" She faintly heard Pascal's voice coming from behind her and the sound of their footsteps scrambling closer.

"Catch her!" Was the last thing she heard Patrick yell before everything went black, collapsing into Pascal's arms in the middle of the foyer.


	10. Chapter 10

"Victoria?" Pascal ran a hand over his wife's hair worriedly, seeing her waking up.

He had carried her up to their bedroom after she fainted the night before. She'd woken up soon after he'd laid her down, but wouldn't speak to him. She'd looked so broken as she gazed up at him with glassy eyes, before rolling with her back to him and crying herself to sleep. He'd held her all night, hearing her taking turns between crying and sleeping. He knew that seeing her mother and reliving those memories took its toll on her, but the revelation her mother dropped on her before leaving had shattered her all over again. He wished he'd been by her side when Marion said it, but he was wiring money to Ben per their deal and allowing Victoria to see her mother out on her own terms.

Patrick told him what Marion had said about Victoria's father being the one who molested her. His heart was broken for her, knowing she always held out hope that at least one of her parents was a good person. He couldn't imagine how she felt, and he was worried for her.

"What time is it?" She asked weakly, her pale face turning to look at him. She had dark circles under her puffy eyes from crying and he could practically feel how fragile her emotions were.

"Don't worry, my love," Pascal said gently, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head slightly, "I can't…"

"Let me draw you a bath," He nodded, kissing her head gently before getting up. It bothered him that he didn't know what to do to help her. She'd gone through times of depression before, usually triggered by memories of her childhood or contact with her mother. He knew it had been a lifelong battle to overcome the emotional damage Marion had done to her, but he was afraid this was a blow that she'd struggle getting over.

* * *

Victoria stared at the water coming from the faucet as she laid back against the tub. She felt numb after a night of draining her emotions in Pascal's arms. He was so patient with her, and she wished she had the strength to show her appreciation. Instead, she was just shutting him out. She'd barely spoken to him this morning and she even asked him to leave the bathroom before she would undress. She didn't know why, but she felt so ashamed. She couldn't bring herself to talk to him about what her father did to her. How would he ever be attracted to her again? She knew he'd never mean to be disgusted by it, but she couldn't imagine a man being able to get past that.

He came from a good family. He was a gentleman. He'd respected her space in the beginning and he'd even taken on her son as his own. He'd loved her through her darkness and never complained. Now, she felt like the darkness was swallowing her whole again. Memories of Marion's abuse, her trial, the mental institution, the loss of her innocence by her own father, the violation at Jimmy's hands, and the painful choice to leave Patrick behind came back to haunt her all at once.

She felt exposed, like all of the darkness she'd tried to hide over the years had been put on display. All of the emotions and hurt had come to the surface, and she was sure she looked weak in everyone's eyes. Most of all, she was the victim all over again. She had foolishly allowed herself to be hurt by her mother once more, by bringing her back into her life. This time it was worse, because it wasn't only her that was affected. Her children had been brought into this, and Pascal.

Above all, she felt guilt. Guilt for feeling so numb and sorry for herself. Guilt for not being the woman her family thought she was. Pascal put her on a pedestal and worshiped the ground she walked on. She felt undeserving, and struggled with how he could even stomach the thought of her after how she'd been used. He deserved someone pure, someone who wouldn't push him away, and someone from a respectable background to be the mother of his children. How had she allowed herself to make such a mess of his life?

Her children. The thought of them knowing all of this made her physically sick. She was sure she'd have to vomit had she had anything in her stomach to get rid of. They didn't deserve the burden of her past. She feared Patrick would never be the same after what she'd told him. If she were a good mother, she'd be talking with them now, reassuring them that she was still the same woman they'd always known. But she felt like a fraud, and didn't have the courage to face them. She was as cowardly as her own mother, and she didn't know how she'd let herself sink to this level. Using her children as pawns to avenge her past, it was something Marion would have done.

* * *

"I don't know what to do for her, Maman," Pascal said, explaining what had happened to his mother after coming to pick Esme up.

The young girl was busy playing in her grandmother's closet, and for that, Pascal was thankful. He needed his mother's advice more than anyone's. She and Victoria had grown quite close over the years, and his mother was the closest thing to a maternal relationship that his wife had ever known.

'That poor girl," Ines frowned deeply, pushing her spoon around her teacup absentmindedly as she processed what Pascal had told her, "How is she today?"

"Still in bed, she won't talk to me."

"Je vois. This Marion, do you think she'll come back?" His mother seemed troubled by the thought, looking at him with a worried expression.

"She won't have the option for long. I've arranged something that should take care of her," Pascal studied his mother carefully, unsure of whether he should continue. He should have known that she wouldn't let it go at that.

"What have you done, mon fils?" She leaned in, "I hope you've covered your tracks well."

He almost laughed at his mother's comment. Instead of chastising him for whatever he did to Marion, she wanted to make sure his hands were clean. His mother despised Marion from the stories alone, and this lack of a lecture for his underhanded dealing was proof enough that she wished to see the woman burn as much as he did.

"The man we hired to bait her, 'Ben'," Pascal leaned back in his chair, "I had him do some digging into Marion's financials. It seems she's as fraudulent in her finances as in every other aspect of her life."

"Enough to put her behind bars?"

"Oui, more than enough," He nodded, smiling bitterly, "I made some connections with my contacts in the US. Let's just say an anonymous tip will be making its way to the IRS soon. I held back on using the information until Victoria had a chance to see her mother. I didn't want to use it, hoping that Marion would in some way apologize for what she's done. Instead, she takes no responsibility for what she's put my wife through, and she must pay."

Ines nodded, seemingly pleased with this information, "You've done well, mon fils. You're a good husband. Why don't you take Esme to the markets today and I'll pay a visit to belle-fille."

"Thank you, Maman. I feel that she needs to talk to about it, but I don't want to push her," He sighed, standing, "Laisse aller , mon petit," He called for Esme, seeing her come running cheerfully.

"Say goodbye to your grand-mère," He nodded, watching the little girl hug his mother. He was thankful for his youngest daughter and her chipper mood. She was the light of their family, especially in a time like this. He smiled, watching her scramble around to gather all of her things. She had always brought a wonderful chaos to their family, even before she arrived.

**Flashback…**

"Ah, what are you making?" Victoria wrinkled up her nose at the smell as she wrapped her arms around Pascal from behind.

"Are you trying to tell me you didn't work up an appetite, my love?" Pascal smirked, glancing over his shoulder at her from his position at the stove.

"I'm starving," She grinned, making her way around the kitchen island to sit at one of the stools, reaching for the teapot, "Is it horrible to say that I've enjoyed Patrick and Margaux being away with your Maman this week?"

"It would be horrible for you not to," Pascal quipped, grabbing a single plate for them from the cabinet, "Now that the kids are older we're finally getting some time to ourselves. I have to say, I'm enjoying it."

"I thought I'd be lost without them both here with us, but I have to admit, it's not all bad," She laughed, covering her mouth, "I miss them, don't get me wrong…"

"But we have our freedom now, my love," Pascal finished her sentence, coming to sit beside her before pulling her into his lap, "I've arranged for us to go to Spain this summer. We'll finally have a worry free honeymoon."

"You'll never let me live that down, will you?" She flashed him a grin, taking a bite of the strawberry he held up for her.

"We cut our honeymoon short because you were worried Patrick would be too much for Maman," He gave her a crooked grin, "Only to come back to find her wrapped around his little finger."

Victoria let out a laugh, "I'll make it up to you this summer," She gave him a mischievous grin before turning to sort through their morning mail.

"I like the way that sounds," Pascal smiled to himself, continuing to eat his breakfast as she opened her mail, "Just the two of us, no children, no worrying. We never really had time for that before. We were forced to grow up so fast, having Patrick. Not that I'd change anything," He added quickly at her silence, looking up from his plate.

Victoria didn't answer, looking over one of the letters she opened. He cringed slightly at her lack of response, thinking his remark had hurt her, "Victoria, I didn't mean it like that…"

Still, she didn't respond, instead leaning her elbows on the counter to read the letter more intensely. He frowned, realizing that she hadn't heard him, "My love, what is it? Is something wrong?"

She looked up from the letter, turning back to face him with a shocked expression, "It's a follow up letter from my doctor's appointment."

Pascal's heart sank immediately, knowing she'd only gone for a routine checkup. Judging from her face, he braced himself for the worst, "Victoria?"

"I'm pregnant," She looked at him as they both processed it silently for a moment.

They stared at each other in a stunned silence until the irony of their previous conversation made them both burst into laughter. Pascal pressed his forehead to Victoria's as they chuckled, knowing both of them were happy despite what they had said.

Pascal smiled when he saw Victoria's eyes fill with happy tears, running his hand over her abdomen, "I guess we won't be going to Spain by ourselves after all, will we?"

**Present…**

"Papa, I'm ready!" Esme tugged on his sleeve, jerking Pascal from his daydream.

"Ah, then we must go mon petit," Pascal smiled, taking the girls hand as they said goodbye to Ines and made their way out. Yes, he was thankful for his youngest daughter and the way she could lift his spirits with her presence. Leading Esme out to their car, he felt reassured that between himself, the help of his children and his mother, his wife would find happiness again.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ines," Victoria forced a weak smile when she heard the older woman knock lightly on her bedroom door frame. She scooted into a sitting position in her bed, trying to smooth her unkempt hair. She felt ashamed to let her mother-in-law see her like this. Ines looked as put together as usual, her dress tailored to perfection and silver streaked auburn hair pulled back into a styled bun.

Victoria felt physically and emotionally older than the woman twenty five years her senior. Ines always carried herself gracefully, her sparkling eyes accenting her timeless features and ageless skin. She watched her come over to sit on the edge of her bed, glancing down embarrassed at her own state. She was wearing one of Pascal's long button up shirts, her hair tangled and she was sure she had dark circles under her puffy eyes.

"Ma fille," Ines said in a gentle voice, running a hand over Victoria's hair, "You mustn't let her win like this."

Victoria gripped her covers for comfort, avoiding eye contact with her mother-in-law. She loved and respected the woman like she were her own mother, and she felt guilty for looking like a failure in her eyes. Secretly, she'd always worked for the older woman's approval. Being a good wife and mother in her eyes meant everything to Victoria. Now she'd let her down, as well.

"I'm sorry, Maman," Victoria said, her voice cracking as she looked up to meet her gaze.

"What are you apologizing to me for?" Ines shook her head, taking Victoria's thin hands into her own, "My girl, you've been through more than anyone I know. You are allowed to mourn the little girl who lost her innocence back then, you are allowed to be angry at your mother."

Victoria swallowed the lump in her throat, "But I'm just like her, Ines. In fact, I may be worse."

"Victoria LeMarchal. How could you even begin to think that?" Her voice grew stern.

"I used my children to get back at my mother. I told Patrick about his biological father. I push Pascal away when he's only trying to help," Victoria's voice wavered uncontrollably, shifting her eyes from the incredulous look her mother-in-law gave in response to her words, "They deserve better than me."

"Oh Darling, how wrong you are," Ines pulled Victoria into her arms, making her crumble at the feeling of her motherly embrace. No one had ever comforted Victoria in such a maternal way, and her mother-in-law would never know how much it meant to her. Her emotions overwhelmed her as she cried in the woman's embrace, feeling her stroking her hair.

"What your parents did to you, what Patrick's father did to you," She heard Ines continue, "It doesn't define you, Victoria. You have the biggest heart I've ever known. The way you love and protect your children, I couldn't have asked for a better mother for them. Never did I think my son would find a woman so deserving of all the love he has to offer. But you are, darling, and I consider you my own."

Victoria lifted herself from her embrace, the woman's kind words making fresh tears stream down her face. Ines had always been warm and encouraging of her, but hearing these words of acceptance and love filled a void that she'd had her entire life. She saw the way her mother-in-law's eyes welled with tears, realizing she genuinely meant what she said.

"Kicking me out was the one good thing my mother did for me," Victoria said weakly, reaching for her hand, "It led me to your family, to my family. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Ma fille, even if I did want something in return, I've received it. You've made my son's life happy and given me three beautiful grandchildren. I just wish you could see yourself the way I do. Let go of your past and know that you are worthy of happiness. You've carried the burden long enough, and it should never have been yours to begin with, mon cher."

"I will try," She replied honestly, looking up at Ines with a new found sense of determination. She couldn't allow her past to have influence over her present anymore. Though she didn't always have reign over the darkness inside of her, she would continue to fight it with everything she had. Victoria knew she owed it to her husband, her children, and most of all, herself.


	12. Chapter 12

"Maman! Are you feeling better?" Esme's eyes lit up at the sight of her mother on the couch when she ran through the house, Pascal following her with all of their shopping bags.

"Oui, ma fille," She smiled warmly, opening her arms for the young girl to jump into her lap.

"I missed you," Esme admitted, putting her hands on each side of Victoria's face, "I don't like it when you feel bad."

"I'm sorry, mon cher," Victoria wrapped her arms around the young girl before glancing up at Pascal. He was looking at her with an expression she couldn't quite determine. She hoped he wasn't irritated with her, but at the same time the idea of some distance between them gave her some relief. She knew it was an awful thought, but she knew it would only lead to intimacy and she wasn't sure she was ready for that.

"It's okay, Maman. I just don't like it when I'm not with you."

The young girl's words made Victoria's heart swell. It gave her hope that maybe she wasn't a horrible mother, after all. She still hadn't talked to Patrick much since the night she'd told him the truth, which bothered her. Though she knew she needed to give him time to process what she'd had years to deal with. It wasn't fair to expect him to make peace with it immediately when it was something that still haunted her from time to time.

Victoria smiled down at Esme, "I'm lucky to have you, cheri."

"Come now, mon petit," Pascal smiled, coming over to pick her up from Victoria's lap, "It is past your bed time."

She smiled at the way he always took care of Esme without even having to be asked. Victoria knew that most fathers weren't as involved as Pascal, and she was grateful. He was dedicated to her and their children, and his patient love for them never ceased to amaze her.

**Flashback….**

"Merde! Victoria LeMarchal, what are you doing?" She heard Pascal let out a string of expletives, making her laugh.

"What does it look like?" She grinned glancing down at him from her position on the stool where she was hanging a picture in the nursery.

"It looks like you are going to give me a heart attack before we even have this bebe," He fussed, reaching his hands up to help her down, "You must let the housekeepers do things like this, têtue!"

"Calm down!" She laughed, resting her hands on her shoulders as she stepped down from the stool. "I'm only pregnant, not made of glass."

"This is why I have trouble leaving you to go to work! I know you will be doing everything you're not supposed to. I can't even concentrate at the thought of what you'll be up to."

She let out another laugh at how frustrated he was, which only made him frown in response. He was cute when he worried over her and she couldn't help but find it endearing. After her doctor had told her that being in her mid-thirties heightened the chance for complications in her pregnancy, Pascal had not had a moments rest. She knew it came from a good place and couldn't bring herself to be irritated with him, no matter how overbearing he was.

"Oui, oui, I am sorry," She grinned, leaning in to give him a kiss that was sure to shut him up. He sighed, surrendering to her and relaxing as he pulled her into his embrace.

"You will be the death of me, femme," He chuckled, pressing his forehead to hers. She felt him run his hands over her bump, "I only hope she is not as stubborn as you are."

"Only a couple of months until we find out, but I doubt you will be so lucky."

"The odds are against me. Come now, dinner is ready and the kids are downstairs."

* * *

"Papa, she's only gone shopping with Margaux," Patrick laughed at how restless his father seemed. His mother and sister had decided to have a girl's day, so they had retired to the den to watch the soccer game.

"I know, mon fils. How is university going? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oui, perhaps too much at times," Patrick grinned, making his father laugh.

He loved spending time with him, which was scarcer to find now that he was constantly hovering over Victoria. His father was always attentive, but now it was comical to watch. He would rush to his mother's side anytime she looked like she was attempting to stand up, escort her anytime she was near steps, and constantly fuss at her when he thought she'd been standing too long. His mother tried her best to be patient with his father, but they'd often end up in little quarrels over trivial things like her hanging photos or lifting something deemed "too heavy" by him. While it was amusing, Patrick hoped he would only come to care about someone the way his parents did each other.

Pascal raised an eyebrow, "Be careful not to have too much fun. So have you met any special girls yet?"

Patrick's heartbeat quickened as he glanced at his father. Now was the perfect opening to tell him something he'd needed to for quite some time now. He wasn't sure how to begin, staring at him with a nervous expression.

"Is that a no?"

"Well, it's a sort of."

His face frowned in confusion, "Does she not like you back?"

"They like me back very much, but it is not a girl, Papa. I'm gay," Patrick felt a weight come off of his shoulders just at the confession alone. He watched his father seemingly processing the information, his expression giving nothing away to what he was thinking.

"Does your mother know?"

"Oui, she said she'd known for years."

"And no one told me?"

"I wanted to be the one to tell you. I didn't want to disappoint you, Papa."

Pascal let out a laugh, "I'm just ashamed I did not pick up on this sooner."

Patrick sighed in relief at his father's statement. He didn't seem to be upset at all, just as Victoria had said he wouldn't be. Still, he looked up to him so much and had feared that Pascal would see him differently.

"So when do we meet this lucky young man?" His father asked with a smile.

* * *

"Does it bother you?" Victoria asked frowning as Pascal talked about Patrick's confession in bed that night. She laid her book down on her bump to mark her place, glancing at her husband lying beside her.

"It bothers me that you did not tell me. Did you think I would not understand? How could he think I would be disappointed? Am I that bad?"

Victoria smiled warmly at Pascal's insecurities. He had no idea how great of a father he was sometimes. She laid her book on her nightstand before scooting down in the bed, kissing him once before rolling over to cuddle herself into the bend of his body.

"You amuse me," She smiled, letting out a contented sigh as he began to rub her tired back.

"What is so funny?"

"You're an amazing father, and it's because of that that Patrick was afraid of disappointing you. I knew you wouldn't think of him any differently and told him so. Stop being so hard on yourself," She smiled, reaching behind her to take his hand into her own, bringing it over her side.

"You're sure?" She heard him ask, feeling him nuzzle his face in her hair as he tightened his embrace.

"Oui, trust me, my love."

**Present….**

Victoria smiled a little when she passed Esme's room in the hall after coming upstairs, seeing Pascal reading her a bedtime story. She heard the girl giggle and knew she wasn't close to sleeping anytime soon. He'd always had a bad habit of winding her up by narrating in funny voices.

Esme's excitement over seeing her earlier had lifted Victoria's spirits. Thinking about what a good father Pascal was had also made Victoria want to try harder to overcome her self-doubt at her own parenting. She felt like she had made progress today, and perhaps soon could bring herself to approach Patrick. Making her way into their bedroom, she decided she would end the day by waiting up for her husband and attempt to open up to him about how she felt. He deserved it, after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Victoria woke up to the sun shining through their drapes, realizing she'd fallen asleep while waiting for Pascal to come to bed the night before. She stretched slowly before rolling over to see asleep on his stomach beside her. Her eyes traveled over his bare back, appreciating the broad shoulders and toned arms he had wrapped around his pillow. She smiled, amused at what a messy sleeper he still was. The sheets were wrapped around one of his legs, his pajama bottoms twisted and his boxers showing. He looked warm and strong and masculine, making her want want to be closer to him.

She closed the space between them by scooting over in the bed, cuddling up against his side. She felt him stir before lifting his arm to wrap it around her as he rolled on his side to face her.

"Good morning," He smiled sleepily, making her laugh at the way his hair stuck up. She could tell he was relieved to see her in a good mood as he pulled her into his arms more.

"Morning," She leaned in to kiss him gently before studying his face.

"Is something wrong, my love?"

"No, I just wanted to apologize for being distant. I know it hurts you."

"Victoria, don't apologize. What happened with your mother would be a lot for anyone to handle," He frowned, running a hand over her hair gently, "You have to do it in your own way. I would never hold your grief against you."

"I was just ashamed to talk about it to you," She admitted, glancing down to avert her gaze from his.

He lifted her chin with his finger to make her look back at him, "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You were a child, my love."

"My mother always said I seduced him," She opened up, keeping eye contact with him, "I didn't do it intentionally, but I always felt guilty. Then when she told me it was my father, I felt disgusting. I didn't know how to deal with and still don't, to be honest. I couldn't talk to you about it because I was afraid you'd never want me again."

"That's nonsense, Victoria. You were fifteen years old and your father was a predator. Nothing that anyone has done to you could make me not want you."

"You're still attracted to me?" She glanced away, embarrassed, "Sometimes when I look at myself I'm so disgusted, I don't know how you aren't."

"Mrs. LeMarchal, I fell for your mind and your heart, not your body," He said firmly as he ran a hand over her back, "But to be clear, I think it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and nothing will change that. Its precious to me, it gave me three beautiful children."

"I love you," She smiled weakly, her eyes brimming with tears.

He let out a contented sigh before responding to her, "Je t'aime chéri."

He was holding and touching her like he always had, proving his words to be true. She felt relief flood her as she rested her head in the curve of his neck, holding onto him tightly. He didn't attempt to arouse her or become more intimate, instead holding her in his embrace comfortingly. She knew he was respecting her and letting her signal to him when she was ready to make love again. Her self confidence wasn't quite strong enough yet, but she was beginning to feel more like her old self each day. Soon enough, she'd more than make it up to her husband.


	14. Chapter 14

Almost a month had passed since the incident with her mother, and Victoria was finally starting to feel like herself again. She felt that for once in her life, she was able to put her mother behind her. Marion's voice no longer haunted her thoughts, and she accepted her adolescence for what it was. If not for her parent's being horrible people, she would have never ended up with such a loving family of her own.

She chose to focus on the positive outcome her past had made on her, which was moving to Paris and meeting Pascal. His love and his family's acceptance of her as one of their own had healed her in so many ways. Having her own children had also given her a sense of calm belonging that she'd never felt before.

Confronting her mother over Thanksgiving had been one of the hardest things she'd ever done, but she was glad she did. Being away from Marion for so many years had made Victoria start to question herself, as if she may had been to blame for part of their strained relationship. Going through with her plan over the holiday had reopened her eyes to reality of who her mother really was. The devastating blow of finding out Maxwell was her father had almost broken her. She had been at her lowest after that, but the love from everyone around her had brought her back to life. In the end she was glad that she had the experience, finally getting some closure at long last.

"What a year it's been," Pascal smiled, bringing her out of her daydream as he wrapped an arm around her waist, handing her a glass of champagne, "It seems like just yesterday was Patrick's first showing."

"He's made so much progress with his career, I'm so proud of him," Victoria could feel herself beaming as she watched Patrick mingle with other artists and people in the gallery.

"Oui, I am too," Pascal replied, pulling her against his side. She sighed contentedly, resting her head on his shoulder as they watched the showing die down.

Patrick looked so happy and secure, and it made her relieved to see. They still hadn't talked about Jimmy since Thanksgiving and she couldn't help but be slightly bothered by it. He had been pleasant enough, but she felt the distance there. It was like neither one of them knew what to do or say about it.

"Papa, Maman," Margaux came up to them, her face glowing from the champagne, "I'm going out with Patrick's friends and a few of mine from work. Don't wait up."

"Which work friends?" Pascal asked quickly.

Victoria chuckled a little at his protective nature. Margaux had flourished since she began working at LeMarchal Media. She and her father had had several creative quarrels over projects they were working on, but it made Victoria happy to see her daughter so confident and headstrong. Besides, it would do Pascal some good to have someone young and fresh challenging him like she did. She couldn't help but smile, amused by their dynamic.

"Ahh, Papa," Margaux laughed leaning in to kiss his cheek, "Daniel Grayson is just a friend, do not worry."

"Have a good time and be safe, ma fille," Victoria said when her daughter gave her a matching kiss on the cheek.

"Oui, goodnight," She smiled at both of them before disappearing into the crowd to find her friends.

Pascal sat his glass down on the bar before smiling at her, "Should we go home, My Love?"

"Let me go find Patrick while you call the car," Victoria nodded, unwrapping her arm from around his waist. She weaved through the crowd, most of them being the young adults making sure they took full advantage of the open bar.

She smiled a little as she found Patrick, coming up behind him to put a hand on his arm, "We're going now, congratulations my son."

"Maman," Patrick smiled warmly, turning to see her. He hesitated for a moment, "I have something I need to say to you."

Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of what he may need to tell her, allowing him to lead her out by the arm. They stepped out of the gallery, Patrick gently pulling her to the side. She looked up at him unsurely, not being able to decipher what was coming next.

"I know I've been distant," Patrick started, looking down at her, "I just didn't know how to deal with the truth about my father. I felt ashamed, I felt guilty at the pain you must of felt having to have me. I don't know how you can look at me without see him."

Victoria's breath caught in her throat, her eyes welling with tears, "There's nothing of Jimmy Brennan in you, as I've said, you are from me and only me. Though, I understand the guilt and the shame it brings. I've struggled with it my entire life and it was something I never wanted for you."

She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she cupped his face, making him look up at her, "Your grand-mère actually told me something. She said the things that happened in my past, the circumstances of your birth, they don't define who we are, mon cher. You were the light of my life in the darkest of times, and you still are."

He nodded once, his own eyes brimming, "I understand why you had to give me up, Maman. You were only a child yourself and you kept us both safe. I don't hold it against you, you must know that."

Victoria swallowed the lump in her throat, pulling Patrick to her in a tight embrace. They held each other for a long moment before she kissed his cheek and pulled back, holding his hands in her own.

"You don't know how much that means, mon fils. Now you must go back into your friends and enjoy your celebration. You deserve it."

Patrick nodded before seeing Pascal standing back from them at the car to give them space, "Papa, you should get my Maman home and out of the cold."

Pascal gave him a gentle smile as he approached them, "You are a good man, mon fils. I'm proud of you," He said, giving Patrick a hug that made Victoria's heart constrict.

"Thank you Papa, Maman," Patrick looked at them both after the embrace, "I couldn't have done this without you."

Victoria smiled warmly as Pascal wrapped an arm around her, "Go on now, have fun," Her husband said encouragingly to their son. She watched Patrick disappear back into their gallery before lifting her chin to look at her husband. He nodded in a silent response, taking her arm as they made their way to their car.

* * *

"Her birthday is soon," Victoria smiled at Pascal as they peeked in on Esme after letting the babysitter leave when they got home.

"Ah, oui," Pascal replied, following Victoria down the hall to their room, "She said she wants to go to Spain for her birthday. We've raised quite the little princess, haven't we?"

"How ironic," Victoria chuckled, taking off her necklace as they both started to undress for bed, "We never could manage to make it to Spain without her."

Pascal laughed at the memories of their summer in Spain when Victoria was carrying Esme, "I thought it was rather funny myself."

"Do you think we spoil her too much?" Victoria smirked, taking her earrings off before crawling into bed, clad only in her lingerie.

"Never," Pascal grinned in response, joining her in the bed before pulling the covers up over them.

"You're not tired, are you?" Victoria glanced at her husband, giving him a mischievous grin. She saw him immediately perk up at the hint, making her chuckle as she shifted in the bed to straddle him.

"Are you sure, my love?" Pascal asked for reassurance, though his hands made their way up her thighs eagerly.

She gazed down at him, nodding once as she began a slow grind. They hadn't been intimate since the night before Thanksgiving, and she knew it was well overdue. Pascal had been nothing but the patient gentlemen as she dealt with the pain of her mother's revelation. It made her love him even more, and watching him tonight had made her more than ready to be with him in this way once again.

"You looked beautiful tonight," Pascal said in a husky tone, his gentle touch loosening the strap of her bra, bringing it down her arms. She gave him a warm smile in return, running her hands over his chest appreciatively as she leaned down to kiss him.

Their kiss grew hungry in an instant, the lack of intimacy for a month making both of them eager to be together. His hands ran over her back and bottom, helping her out of her lace panties. She felt confident as he enjoyed the sight of her bare body, working him out of the rest of his clothes. She gave him a smirk as her hand took him, hearing him sigh in appreciation. She felt empowered in body and mind, being in control of every aspect of her life now. No more shame, no more guilt, no more feeling unworthy of the man beneath her.

They both let out sounds of pleasure as she took him, connecting their bodies as one. She pressed her hands against his shoulders, keeping her eyes locked with his as they found their perfect rhythm. His hands rested on her hips, helping her drive them both higher. Their breath quickened as their movements became more frantic. Victoria dug her nails into his skin as she cried out, feeling him follow her over the edge moments after.

He ran a hand over her hair after she'd collapsed on his chest. "Some things are worth the wait," She heard him say, knowing by his voice that a smiled played on his lips.

She lifted her head to face him, tracing his jawline slowly with the tip of her finger, "Thank you."

"For what, My love?" He gave her a contented smile.

Victoria stared into Pascal's eyes, her heart feeling so full for love for him and the life they'd built together. She cupped the side of his face gently, "For being patient with me, for loving me…And for teaching me how to trust."


End file.
